Paradoxes
by travelingwiththedoctor
Summary: 11 gets stranded in a parallel universe where NOTHING is the same, including himself. Takes place post Amy and Rory pre Clara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was days after the Angels had taken Manhattan, his Pond's were gone.  
_"No, there has to be a way!" _he screamed at thin air.  
_"You know there isn't" _replied a soft voice, it was River. The only thing left of the Pond's, his wife. He couldn't tell if she was actually there or if it was just in his head. Suddenly he started to question everything. Were Amy and Rory actually gone or did that all happen in his head? Were they just at home? On holiday? Anywhere but Manhattan. He had that look on his face; River could tell what he was thinking.  
_"It's real" _she said _"I'm real, It's all real. I'm so sorry sweetie."_ She walked towards him cautiously his old eyes were red.  
_"I've seen so much"_ he whispered through his tears _"Is it so much to ask for this one thing" _tears now running down his young face. River was now standing right in front of him, she placed her warm hands on his shaking shoulders, he turned his head to the left and kissed her hand. Then placing his hands on her waist she kissed him.

It took a moment to register in that amazing brain of his, but that's when he realized it was actually happening. This made him even more upset, because if this was real then so was the one thing he hoped wasn't. The Pond's were actually gone. Of course the TARDIS being his TARDIS could also tell he was upset, he had even turned off manual flight, putting it in auto was not a thing he usually did.  
_"Let's take this thing off auto pilot shall we" _River said calmly  
_"No" _Replied the Doctor stubbornly  
_"I wasn't asking" _she smirked back  
The Doctor was baffled, she was the only person aloud to talk to him like this. Mainly because she was his wife and there was nothing he could do about it. But that's what he loved about her. She set a time, a date, and a place on the console. He still couldn't work out how she could fly his TARDIS so flawlessly.  
_"Oh River" _He said in a hushed voice _"there's still so much about you that amazes me, I know who you are but WHO are you?"  
"Spoilers" _she chuckled. And then as quickly as she appeared, she was gone.  
_"Cheap time travel" _The Doctor said to himself as he rolled his eyes.

He had no idea where River had taken him, as he walked to the console he noticed that actually they were still flying through the vortex. Going god knows where.  
_"Where is the mean lady sending us eh Sexy?" _he asked his beloved TARDIS, the only thing he knew would be with him through everything. Then there were flashing lights and a loud beeping noise coming from the console. Running around pressing everything, slipping from one panel to another frantically hitting everything, trying to work out what was wrong with his beloved Sexy. Then the TARDIS jolted, this had only happened once before.  
_"Oh no, not again" _complained the raggedy man.

He ran down the steps and looked up at the console from below.  
_"No no no no no!" _she shouted hitting his TARDIS with his palm. They had fallen out of the vortex. _"Well then" _he declared _"Geronimo!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The power cells had died, they would take a good few hours to recharge so being the curious man he is, he went back up the stairs and opened the TARDIS door, just a fraction, and peeped out through the tiny gap. Everything looked more or less the same. Well, it was still London and the date was more or less the same, he didn't even know the date in the first place, one of the occupational hazards of being a Time Lord.

Seeing that it was perfectly fine outside, he wondered out and began to run around the little square, enjoying himself for the first time in days. It was a scorching hot day so off came the tweed blazer, casually; he threw it back into the TARDIS where it landed perfectly on the bars like something out of a James Bond movie.  
_"Yes" _he grinned to himself as though it was a great achievement. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. Something familiar, it was her.  
_"How did you get here?" _he thought to himself. He picked up a paper from the stand on the corner of the street _"well everything looks in order date wise, I'm in London, its 2012 but where in London?"_ he couldn't think straight.

She was approaching him now, it was River. But she just walked right past him, like he wasn't even there! Before she could get too far away, he grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pulled her in. Just as he was about to say something she slapped him in the face.  
_"Is that for something I haven't done yet?" _He asked her as she pushed him away  
_"I don't know who you think you are or what you think you are doing, but when I tell my husband about this-"  
"Wait what?" _he cut her off _"What are you talking about River, it's me, The Doctor"_ they both looked as confused as each other.  
_"You are not The Doctor" _she whispered through gritted teeth _"he is" _she said pointing to the figure to the right of them leaning on the lamppost. Slowly turning his head he looked straight at the man and he looked right back at him.

_"Oh no"_ said The Doctor, as this man approached him. Outstretching his hand, this tall handsome figure with great hair said _"hello, I'm The Doctor"_  
_"No no no, how has this happened" _he said looking around, still not taking the other Doctor's handshake gesture. _"I can't shake your hand, when my TARDIS ran out of power halfway through the vortex I must have landed here, a parallel universe where I haven't regenerated yet"  
"OH! Well, I'll put my hand away then" _he said placing his hand around River's waist, _"clearly something needs to be done, this could get confusing."  
"Right" _said River calmly, _"since this is our universe, my Doctor will be The Doctor and you can be John Smith"  
"That works"_ said both Doctors at the same time.

_"So you are out of power" _said The Doctor  
_"Yep, doesn't usually happen" _replied the now named John Smith  
_"Suppose it would mess up your TARDIS if I gave you power.." _  
_"Better just let it recharge, just to be on the safe side"_ River chimed in, _"besides, he's quite handsome" _she smiled at John Smith as he grinned and started adjusting his bow tie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"So"_ said John Smith _"how come you haven't regenerated yet?"  
"Well, does it have anything to do with someone called Rose? She has been traveling around with me and River"  
"R- Ro- Rose?" he_ stuttered, sitting down on a nearby wall and putting his head in his hands. He sat for a few minutes not asking about her just remembering everything about his Rose, just wondering if she was the same. Then he quickly stood up, ran his hand through his hair and exclaimed _"right then! Any aliens here by any chance?" _There were no aliens, but something was wrong, he could feel it.

He turned to ask The Doctor if there was anywhere he could get some fish fingers and custard, however The Doctor wasn't able to reply as his mouth was preoccupied, as was River's. He stood and watched them kissing, wondering if that's how he looked when he kissed his River. At that very moment when he let his mind drift away, he heard a voice coming from somewhere behind him, a voice he recognized.  
"Clearly, you've never been to Scotland" obviously this was part of a conversation but something about it struck something, somewhere in his head. He spun around and that's when he saw her, Amy, his Amy. Well not HIS Amy but this universes Amy. Then he started pacing around like an angry giraffe. River and The Doctor were just staring at him until finally The Doctor said:  
_"John, what are you doing?"  
"My name isn't JOHN SMITH, I'M THE DOCTOR!" _he shouted, now angrier than he had ever been.  
_"Right" _said River trying to calm the situation _"You are the eleventh incarnation of yourself and you are the tenth" _both Doctors were trying to work out where this was going _"you are Ten and you are Eleven that way both of you and neither of you are The Doctor"_ this seemed to satisfy them both.

_"Right then!" _said Eleven turning to Ten and River _"that girl over there, do you know who she is?" _he said pointing to Amy. The pair of them looked at each other and simultaneously looked at her, then each other, back to Eleven and said _"no"  
"That, is Amy. In my universe her and her husband Rory were traveling with me, they're gone now"  
"What's this got to do with anything?" _said Ten  
_"Where I come from they are your parents River, it's all really confusing, wibbly wobbly-"  
"Timey wimey stuff" _finished Ten. They shared a knowing glance. _"You know you can't interfere" _Ten finished.  
_"I know, but-" he_ couldn't finish his sentence, he was starting to cry. River and Ten understood how much she meant to him.  
_"Is there anything we can do?"_ asked Ten as kindly as he possibly could.  
_"No, not yet anyway. I just need to talk to her"_

He started walking over to where she was stood. She was talking to a man… a man who wasn't Rory. She was hugging this strange man, Eleven became more and more agitated. He started fixing his hair, making it look like he had just woken up, the way his Amy liked it. Then he straightened his bow tie and pulled his braces, rolling his thumbs from the top to the bottom on each side. He approached Amy and the man. Gave a little '_I don't know you, go away'_ look to him, turned to Amy and said _"hello, I'm The Doctor"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Oh, hello" _replied a startled Amy _"do I know you?"  
"No, not here at least"_ Amy was confused now. _"Where's Rory?"_ asked Eleven.  
_"Who's Rory?"_ she answered, there was a look on her face, one Eleven had only seen once before, when Rory had been removed from the entirety of time and space.  
_"You know, Rory Pond"_  
_"What planet are you from? There is no Rory Pond"_ she said with sincerity in her voice.  
_"That's an interesting story actually, wouldn't believe me if I told you. What about Rory Williams?" _he said.  
_"There was a kid I went to school with called Rory Williams, but we were never friends. Why are you so interested in him? Are you lovers? I always knew he gave off a bit of a gay vibe. Not that I have a problem if you are."  
"No, we aren't lovers"_

Eleven didn't like the fact Amy and Rory were just Amy.. and Rory. So he enlisted the help of Ten and River to track Rory down and convince him that he should be with Amy.  
_"I don't think we should interfere" _said river solemnly  
_"But they're your parent's River! If they aren't together then you may never be born" _replied Eleven.  
_"That is complicated"_ said Ten. _"So why are they both so important to you?"_  
Eleven had never thought about this, he didn't have an answer prepared. _"I- I guess it's because she was the first person I saw when I regenerated. I told her I would be back in five minutes but she waited years, she was an adult before I saw her again. It was her wedding night" _he began to smile _"instead of getting married she ran away… with me"_ remembering all of this made his eyes water.

River and Ten didn't pretend to understand, they just understood and agreed to help him.  
_"Okay then, so in your universe did Rory work?" _asked Ten  
_"Yes, brilliant, he was a nurse"_ replied Eleven as he began to run towards the hospital.  
_"Allons-y" _said Ten with a grin.  
They ran to catch up with Eleven who, thanks to his giraffe like qualities, was much further ahead.

They reached the hospital and immediately began to look around for Rory. Of course Ten and River didn't know what he looked like so they were asking around and hoping for the best. Then Eleven spotted him  
_"Ah, Rory, there you are. Come along erm… Williams"_ said Eleven as he took Rory's arm and began to march him towards the doors.  
_"Look, I don't know who you are but can you wait ten minutes until my shift finishes? I'm a bit busy"_  
_"Right, of course, I forgot you like your nurse work" _said Eleven  
_"Nurse work?" _ questioned Rory _"I'm a doctor"_  
_ "Oh, right, of course you are"_ Eleven joyfully said _"me too! Well, you're A doctor I'm THE Doctor."_

The three of them sat in the waiting area until Rory got off work, except Ten and Eleven couldn't sit still for more than ten seconds never mind ten minutes, the pair of them pacing up and down.  
_"Will you two stop pacing"_ River sighed.  
_"Waiting is boring, can't we just hop in the TARDIS and go forward ten minutes?" _Asked Ten even though he knew full well that a parallel him wouldn't be able to enter his TARDIS.  
_"Where is your TARDIS anyway"_ asked Eleven, he hadn't seen it yet.  
"Oh, it's right there"  
"Where? I can't see it"  
"That's because I fixed the Chameleon Circuit" smirked Ten, he was clearly proud of himself.  
They spent the next few minutes leaning on the reception wall talking about all of their adventures, but mostly about how great Rose is. Before they knew it, Rory had finished work and they were off out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"I'm sorry, who exactly are you?"_ Said Rory who still didn't quite understand what was going on.  
_"We are here to help you get the girl of your dreams"_ replied Eleven  
_"W- w- what?"_ Rory was bewildered.  
_"Amelia Pond, good old Amy" _Eleven said thinking Rory would understand  
_"Amy that I went to school with and never even spoke to?"  
"See, you know who I'm talking about" _Eleven grinned. Rory was stunned. How did this man he had never met know that he had had a crush on Amelia Pond since they were in primary school, especially since she didn't even know herself.

Rory didn't bother to ask how he knew, he just went along with it. If this man and his two strange friends were going to help him get the girl of his dreams, well who was he to argue with them?  
_"Sooooo" _River broke the awkward silence _"what's the deal with this Amy girl?"_ she asked Rory  
_"She's amazing" _he replied _"I would do anything for her even though she doesn't know I exist"  
"Not yet, but she will"_ Eleven assured him. Walking back through the park towards where they saw Amy only half an hour before, to Eleven's relief, she was still there.

All of a sudden Rory became nervous, he hadn't acknowledged her his entire life, except that one time they were partners in a science class back in high school but even then he barely spoke to her, now he was about to come face to face with her.  
_"I can't do this"_ he breathed as he shook his head and started to step backwards _"why did I let the three of you talk me into this, I don't even know you"_  
_"Because you're Rory, Rory the Roman"  
"What?"_ Rory questioned  
_"It may make sense soon, who knows!"_  
Ten and River just sighed, they knew that they shouldn't be interfering but since it meant so much to Eleven it was an 'oh what the hell, what could go wrong' moment.  
_"Maybe it's better if he goes over on his own"_ suggested Ten  
_"Good idea darling"_ said River  
_"Darling?" _asked Eleven _"since when have you said darling, it's always been sweetie"  
"I say sweetie in your universe? That's definitely not something I would say"  
_Eleven just rolled his eyes and muttered something about how parallel universes annoy him while Ten stood there rolling his eyes.

As Rory slowly and alone walked towards Amy; Ten, Eleven and River stood there watching him like parents watching their child leave for the first day of school. As he got closer and closer he began to think about what he was going to say, but the only thought running through his mind was how beautiful she looked with her long flowing ginger hair in the sunlight, the light breeze blowing it ever so slightly backwards and off her face… that and the fact that he couldn't do this. Swiftly he turned around on his heels and headed back towards Ten, Eleven and River who were now stood there sighing.  
_"What happened?"  
"You were doing so well"  
"Pull yourself together man"_ were the comments he received upon returning to them. As for who said what he couldn't tell but he got the general idea.  
_"I'm such a failure, it's no wonder Amy never noticed me the way I noticed her"_ Rory moaned.  
_"You're not a failure"_ Eleven assured him _"you just need to boost your confidence, ask her if she remembers you and then if she does, which she will because who could forget that nose? Sorry I've gone off topic but when she says she remembers you ask her If she wants to go for a coffee"  
"Amy doesn't drink coffee"_ Rory said as if it was a worldwide well known fact.  
_"Well ask her to go out for a drink then!"_ Ten counter argued.  
_"Fair point" _said Rory seemingly impressed with this stranger's knowledge of life.

***#*#*#*#**  
**Authors Note: To everyone who has read the story so far, thank you it means a lot. The next chapter is under way and will be uploaded as soon as possible. I really can't thank you all enough. Also please feel free to comment and let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6_  
_  
As Rory walked towards Amy, the three strangers had filled him with confidence. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Amelia Pond on a date.  
_"Amy? Amy Wi- Pond, Amy Pond" _Rory stammered _"I don't know if you remember me? Rory Williams? We went to school together?"_ he was blushing now as he noticed his mistake had made Amy chuckle.  
_"Yeah, sure, I remember you. You know someone was asking me about you before"_ she replied  
_"Really" _he gave a sort of embarrassed chuckle _"what a coincidence"  
"Yeah, weird"_  
_"Anyway, I was wondering if you… if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime, with me, you know, if you want to, you don't have to"_ Rory started to mentally beat himself up._  
"Yeah, alright why not"_ Amy replied rather enthusiastically.  
_"Right, great! Erm-"  
"7 O'clock, pub on the corner" _Amy interrupted  
_"Great, I'll erm, I'll see you there"_ Rory started to mentally cheer and sigh, he had finally asked out the girl of his dreams.. well, sort of.

He walked back to Ten, Eleven and River with a spring in his step.  
_"I did it" _ he breathed _"I actually did it!"_ his voice getting louder.  
_"Yes you did!"_ Eleven grinned, taking Rory's face in his hands and kissing his forehead as he so often had done before.  
_"Okay then.."_ Rory frowned _"please don't do that again"_  
_"Thought his reaction might have been different here, guess not"_ Eleven mentally noted, however he didn't realize he was making this mental note aloud. Ten, River and Rory were looking at him with raised eyebrows, or in Tens case raised eyebrow.  
_"Well are you not going to go and prepare for your date" _River asked Rory  
_"Oh god, what am I going to wear?"_  
Ten chuckled at him _"that's up to you, we will leave you to it"  
"Yes! Good luck" _Eleven encouragingly said. And with that the three of them walked away and left Rory.

_"Right, well this has been fun but River and I have plans"_ breathed Ten as they approached Eleven's TARDIS.  
_"Of course, thank you for everything"_ Eleven replied stepping inside. _"Should be enough to get me home"_  
_"Goodbye, Doctor"_ River smiled _"now, you better hurry, tick tock"  
"What d-"_ Eleven stopped dead in his tracks _tick tock goes the clock_ _"never mind, really though thank you"  
"Good luck"_ Ten smiled. They waved him off and then came the metallic thrumming, then, he was gone.

He flew the TARDIS out back into the vortex and started back on the co-ordinates set by his River.  
_"Hello sweetie"_ came the voice behind him. He smiled to himself before saying  
_"I saw them, they were alive and I saw them"  
"I know" _she whispered. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her hips, his forehead on hers and looked straight into her eyes. She planted a soft kiss on the end of his nose and then buried her face in the side of his neck, with her nose in his hair.  
_"Now, shall we go home?"_  
_"No" _he replied _"I want to see where you were sending me"  
"In that case, I will see you very soon"  
"But I saw them River, they were so happy"_ he was choking back tears _"I miss them so much"  
"I know, I miss them too"_  
They stayed just holding each other, talking about Amy and Rory until the TARDIS landed, no sooner had they arrived River was gone.  
He walked to the controls to see where they were, Victorian England – London – Christmas Day.

***#*#*#**  
**Authors Note: To everyone who read this, thank you! Also i know it suddenly ends but who knows, maybe there will be a sequel **


End file.
